In U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,307 them are described aryl substituted imidazo[1,5-a]pyridines and the corresponding 7,8-dihydro- and 5,6,7,8-tetrahydro-derivatives thereof for use as inhibitors of the enzyme aromatase.
In EP-A-0,293,978, published Dec. 7, 1988, there are described (1H-azol-1-ylmethyl) substituted benzotriazole derivatives as estrogen hormone biosynthesis inhibitory agents. In EP-A-0,426,225, published May 8, 1991, there are described (6,7-dihydro-5H-pyrrolo-[1,2-c]imidazol-5-yl)- and (5,6,7,8-tetrahydroimidazo[1,5-a]pyridin-5-yl) substituted 1H-benzotriazole derivatives as aromatase inhibitors useful in combatting estrogen dependent disorders.